


Giovani adulti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Patata innamorata [1]
Category: Monster Allergy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento tra Zick ed Elena, entrambi adulti.Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 9. "Non sai baciare."
Relationships: ElenaPatata/EzechieleZick
Series: Patata innamorata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661647
Kudos: 3





	Giovani adulti

Giovani adulti

Zick si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Elena.

< Ti prego, ti prego, svegliati > implorò mentalmente.

Lunghi filamenti blu, dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli, ondeggiavano dal soffitto, dimenandosi come serpi, gocciolando delle sostanze mollicce.

Elena socchiuse gli occhi, dietro gli spessi occhiali.

Zick fece un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

< Meno male > pensò.

Elena sussurrò: “Non sai baciare”. Gli sorrise. “Se vuoi posso insegnartelo, però”.

Zick la prese in braccio, dicendole: “Lo farai a casa. Fuori ho la bicicletta che ci aspetta”.

Fuori era cominciata una tempesta di fulmine.

“Mi sembra una buona idea” ammise Elena.

[104].


End file.
